


Heat Wave

by pr1ncesteve



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Voyeurism, Steve Harrington Loves Billy Hargrove, Top Billy Hargrove (Mentioned), Wet & Messy, but he's also just really horny for him, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1ncesteve/pseuds/pr1ncesteve
Summary: He rolled over onto his side to look at the clock on his bedside table. 3:17. Billy wouldn’t be over for at least two more hours. Steve groaned, rolling onto his stomach, burying his head in the pillow. He was so bored.//////////////Steve figures out a way to entertain himself while he waits for Billy's shift to end.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Heat Wave

**Author's Note:**

> yea, this is just 1.5k of steve jerkin it  
> pls leave a kudos and comment if ya like :)

It was hot and humid. Steve was lying on his bed in only his old pair of basketball shorts. The heat wave had caused a black out in his neighborhood, too many people cranking their AC up at the same time, leaving Steve with absolutely _nothing_ to do. So there was Steve, wearing as little clothing as possible, window wide open in an attempt to cool down the room. It was too hot to move, too hot to  _ think _ . His hair was damp with sweat, sticking to the back of his neck. 

He rolled over onto his side to look at the clock on his bedside table. 3:17. Billy wouldn’t be over for at least two more hours. Steve groaned, rolling onto his stomach, burying his head in the pillow. He was so  _ bored _ . Billy had been picking up extra shifts at the pool all week, leaving Steve all alone when he wasn’t working.

Billy was probably sitting in his lifeguard chair right now, droplets of sweat and pool water rolling down his tanned skin, bitching to Heather about the heat. Steve chuckled to himself just thinking about it. Billy talked big game about being from California, but the cool summers on the coast had not prepared him at all for the boiling Indiana summers.

_ Billy _ . Billy in his tight red swim trunks that had to be  _ at least _ a size too small, leaving  _ everything _ on display for everyone and their mother to look at. But they never got to touch. Because once Billy clocked out, he was all Steve’s. 

Everyone else might know what Billy looked like in his uniform, but Steve was the only one with the pleasure of what he looked like  _ out of it _ . And it wasn’t just sex, either. Only Steve got to know that sitting in the sun all day had left Billy’s face covered in freckles, could spend all day looking at the constellations that dotted his cheeks. But like, the sex was definitely a plus.

Where Steve was all lean muscle, his boyfriend was  _ thick _ . His thighs were thick, his shoulders were thick,  _ everything _ about him was thick.

And  _ shit _ , Steve was getting hard just thinking about him. The fabric of his shorts tenting obscenely.. Well… he  _ did _ have like two hours to kill. 

He started to rut lazily into the mattress, his dick dragging against the fabric of his shorts because  _ of course _ he was going commando, it was too hot to be wearing underwear. The friction drew out a soft gasp.

One of his hands was tangled in the sheets, the other was reaching down under the bed. Searching… searching… until it finally bumped against the bottle of lube hidden in the shadows. He grabbed it, mentally noting that it was feeling a little light, he’d have to make Billy pick up some more later, it was his fault anyways. He loved using  _ too much _ lube to open Steve up, liked to get him nice and  _ wet _ ,  _ dripping _ for him. 

He lifted his hips up, quickly getting rid of his gym shorts that were becoming sticky with sweat and precum. Tossed them blindly across the room in the general direction of his laundry basket before sitting up.

He grabbed a discarded pillow from the side of the bed that Billy sleeps on when he stays over, straddling the pillow like it was one of Billy’s  _ thick _ ,  _ muscular _ thighs. He got lost in the feeling of rubbing up on the soft pillowcase. Wanted to do it to Billy, rubbing off on his thigh like he was some horny virgin, begging for release. Get his thigh all messy with lube, cover the short blond hairs there with cum. He was too turned on to be embarrassed by the fact that he was humping a pillow.

His body had gone slack from pleasure, the bottle of lube dropping onto the sheets. Steve shook his head to clear his mind, slowing down his movements. He grasped the discarded lube, squeezing a liberal amount onto two of his fingers before bending over, chest touching the mattress while his legs were still spread wide over the pillow.

He reached back, middle finger circling his hole. Teasing himself the way that Billy always does, getting Steve on the verge of crying before granting him any release. After a few minutes, he slowly plunged his middle finger in. He worked his finger in and out for a while, loosening himself out before slipping another in. He groaned quietly, adjusting to the slight stretch. Although his hands were big, the stretch of his long fingers was nothing compared to Billy’s thick calloused hands. Steve moaned at the thought of Billy’s fingers filling him up. 

Steve loved when the blond would spread him out, finger him within an inch of his life. Would leave him looking like a mess, tears streaming down his face from the pleasure. Sometimes Billy would get Steve to come from fingering him before even getting his cock inside him, then make him come  _ again _ . Sometimes he’d use his other hand to spread apart Steve’s cheeks, so he could watch his fingers disappear.

Billy loved stuffing him full of his fingers, whether it be in his ass or in his mouth. Would shove them between Steve's pretty lips, make him choke on them, spit running down his chin.

He crooked his slender fingers to hit his prostate just right, alternating between humping down into the pillow and fucking himself back onto his own hand, desperate for relief. His hair was drenched in sweat, flopping down to cover his forehead and eyes.

Sweat was dripping down his chest, soaking into the sheets. Even with the window open, the room was becoming more and more humid. Soft moans hung in the air.

Steve rolled over onto his back, trying to get a better angle to fuck himself. His flushed cock had dripped a few beads of precum onto his stomach. He blindly reached with the hand that wasn’t  _ occupied _ to find the bottle of lube that had gotten lost in the sheets. Once he found it, he squeezed a generous amount directly onto his dick, and okay, maybe Billy wasn’t the only one who liked a lot of lube. The coldness of the lube on hot skin forced a surprised hiss out of him, but the discomfort was quickly forgotten. 

The bottle was once again tossed aside in favor of grabbing his dick. Slowly trailing his fingers up the underside of it, lightly at first, so he could barely feel the touch, working up to firm strokes. He timed the strokes with the thrusts of his fingers. Stroked his dick how Billy would. Every few times, he would circle the head of his cock on the upstroke, teasing his slit, drawing a loud moan out of himself. 

Steve could feel that he was getting close, could feel the pressure and heat building. His eyes fluttered closed, mumbling a few curses. He kept his fingers pressed right up against his prostate, grinding back on them. A few tears slipped out of his eyes from the intensity of the pleasure, making his cheeks shiny and wet. The hand working his dick was picking up speed, chasing the finish.

He came with a cry. His entire body was practically vibrating with pleasure. His stomach was drenched in cum. Steve carefully pulled his fingers out of himself, wincing from overstimulation. He wiped his hands on the sheets. Laid still, trying to catch his breath, could feel the lube dripping out of him into a wet spot on the bed.

He laid in a puddle of cum, lube, and sweat, too exhausted to even try to clean himself up. His limbs felt heavy, but relaxed. The sweat had started to dry on his skin, making him feel sticky and uncomfortable. Why the hell had he thought this was a good idea when it was nearing 100 degrees outside. His skin was flushed and he was panting, trying to catch his breath. A gentle breeze blew in through the open window, cooling cum on his chest, causing him to shudder.

“Nice show, pretty boy.”

Steve turned his head towards the doorway, too tired to even attempt to sit up. Billy stood there, leaned up against the doorframe wearing only his swim trunks and an open button up, hungry eyes trailing up Steve’s flushed body to meet his eyes, although his gaze did linger on Steve’s dick, shiny with cum and lube. The imprint of his thick dick was evident through his tight shorts.

“Billy!” he called out, “I didn’t realize you’d be over so soon.” His cheeks darkened, but he didn’t make any effort to cover himself. 

“Pool closed early,” was all Billy had offered in response.

Steve reached out in the direction of the blond, making grabby hands toward him.

“Nuh-uh, sweetheart, I’m not getting any closer to you until you’ve had a shower.”

Steve frowned, before a thought crossed his mind. He stood up and crossed the room to his boyfriend.

“Ya know, you’re pretty sweaty from work,” he pouted at the other man, making his eyes go big and doe-like, “we could shower together… save water? Maybe we could do a repeat performance… together?”

Billy grinned, shoving Steve into the hallway in front of him, already stripping out of the little clothing he had on.

“Lead the way, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](https://pr1ncesteve.tumblr.com/) if ya wanna


End file.
